one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpion and Sub-Zero vs. Heat Miser and Snow Miser
Scorpion and Sub-Zero vs. Heat Miser and Snow Miser '''is a bonus Christmas One Minute Melee by DraconicA. Description Fire. Ice. These two elements have been at battle for ages, with many champions representing each. But, what happens when fire and ice have civil wars... and team up to stop them? What will happen when Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat take on... Wait, The god-damn Miser Brothers?! Are you kidding me?! Intro It's a very merry One Minute Melee! As the Yuletide Log burns, so does the will to fight! '''4 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH MELEE! GO! Fight Who do you want to win? Rivals of two clans Brothers who fight... over Christmas. Well, Draconic has gone mad, folks! A fireball and an iceball clash in midair, destroying each other. The sources of the attacks rush towards each other, revealing themselves to be Scorpion and Sub-Zero, fighting in a snow-coated forest. The two trade blows, before Scorpion kicks Sub-Zero backwards and throws a fireball. Sub-Zero jumps off of a rock, avoiding the fireball, which continues until it hits a tree, lighting it on fire. The wildfire continues to spread as a figure in an icy cave watches the events on a screen, shaking his head. Sub-Zero grabs Scorpion and tosses him into the air before creating an arch of ice that he rides over through him. The ice freezes over about half the fire, while making the area even more icy. As the two continue to fly in the air, another figure in a more rocky cave watches as well, grumbling to himself. Both figures grab their own phones, calling each other. ???: “I can’t believe I’m saying this… but I think these two may be enough of a problem for us to… to… ???: “Team up?” Scorpion and Sub-Zero land. Scorpion gets back up and charges towards Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero charges towards Scorpion. Before they can hit each other, however, they are teleported to a cloudy area, facing forward. The two pause and face towards the two figures who brought them there: the Miser Brothers, Heat Miser and Snow Miser. (Cue Heat Miser’s song; 0:00-0:06) Miser Brothers: “I’m Mr.-” (Cue record scratch into silence) Heat Miser: “What’s the big idea? I thought we were doing MY song!” Snow Miser: “YOUR song? Why would we be doing YOUR song? You rhyme ‘degrees’ with ‘degrees’, you buffoon!” The Miser Brothers continue to bark at each other when Scorpion speaks up. Scorpion: “...I believe you are the two that summoned us.” The Miser Brothers turn their attention back towards Scorpion and Sub-Zero. Heat Miser: “Right… thing is, you two were causing so much of a… disturbance, if you will. We need you to stop. Right… NOW!!!” Flames erupt from Heat Miser as Scorpion and Sub-Zero look onwards. Sub-Zero puts his hand on Scorpion’s shoulder and gives him a nod. It’s clear they need to team up to get out alive. (Cue Russian Theme; 0:14-0:16) This is going to get intense! Scorpion and Sub-Zero charge forward. FIGH-''' (Silence) Snow Miser grabs Scorpion, turning him into snow in his clutch, while Heat Miser grabs Sub-Zero, causing him to melt in his clutch. '''K.O.?! Snow Miser: “Well, that was simple. Looks like it’s a white Christmas after all!” Heat Miser: “Well, ok then- WAIT A MOMENT! WHITE CHRISTMAS?! We’re having a green Christmas!” Snow Miser: “White Christmas!” Heat Miser: “Green Christmas!” Snow Miser: “White Christmas!” Heat Miser: "Green Christmas!” Results (Cue Snow Miser - Gooseworx Cover) This melee's winners are... The Miser Brothers! Snow Miser: “White Christmas!” Heat Miser: “Green Christmas!” Snow Miser: “White Christmas!” Heat Miser: "Green Christmas!” Snow Miser: “White Christmas!” Heat Miser: "Green Christmas!”Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:2 vs 2 themed One Minute Melees